Through the Pain
by SeikoRin
Summary: Naru wakes up in the hospital, and finds out she can never have what she always wanted. FemNaru/Yuugao/Kurenai/Anko/Shizune
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Pain**

Fem Naru X Harem (Kurenai X Anko X Yuugao X Shizune)

Today was not a good day for the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. No, today is a very bad day for the elderly Shinobi, he stood at the foot of a hospital bed, reading over the chart of a young girl, who just got out of critical condition, and had slipped into a coma. It had been thirteen hours since the incident and he was still furious.

It enraged him that one so young had suffered so much. Uzumaki Naru had just recently turned 4 years old. The attack happened on the day of her fourth birthday, Oct. 10. Reading over the chart, he became more and more enraged.

Upon admittance, she had 9 broken ribs, both of her legs were crushed and her right arm had several compound fractures. Her lungs had been pierced and nearly destroyed; the reports stated that her chest had been punctured by a Raiton jutsu, the size of a fist_. 'I'm gonna kill that bastard'_ the old man thought to himself. The worst parts made him want to throw up, the child had been raped, and had her sexual organs carved into. _'She'll never have children because of this.'_ He scowled at this thought, the little girl wanted to have a family as much as she wanted to be a ninja, this will destroy her. He remembered her words to him only months ago, when she had found his Icha Icha book on his desk. 'I want to have a whole bunch of children, and I'll never leave them on their own, I'll be the best mommy ever!' she exclaimed loudly. He'd never seen a smile so large on the girl he considered a granddaughter. He had gone as far as to unofficially adopt the child, seeing as the council had forbid adoption, to as they claimed 'keep the power of the Kyuubi away from a centralized clan.' It was bull shit but he couldn't overturn a unanimous vote by all parties of the council, clan or otherwise. _"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this shit."_

Looking back down at the chart in his hands, again he thought to himself, _'One so young had suffered so much'_ this thought made the tears fall freely from his eyes. _'I'm so sorry Minato; I have failed to protect her for you.'_ Looking back over her chart, he notices that a side note made was that she had large amounts of scarred tissue on her vaginal walls, as well as her anal cavity, that were month's old, meaning that she had been raped on more than just this occasion. _'I don't know how I'm gonna face you when I get there Minato.'_ Shaking his head, _"Luckily Eboshi was here to get her, I doubt she would have lasted fifteen minutes otherwise, and we we got twelve sample of external DNA sources."_ Chuckling evilly, _"We'll get those bastards, and Ibiki is gonna get a free reign no restrictions. Ku ku ku ku ku ku kukukuku."_

Turning, Sarutobi snapped his fingers, and eight ANBU appeared. "Boar, Tiger, Wolf, Rat and Hare. Go and round up everyone on this list, take them all to Ibiki, no restrictions, no goal. Understood?" After a chorus of 'Hai', "Dismissed!" The five vanished. "Dragon, Weasel. Apprehend Hatake, Kakashi. AKA ANBU Taicho Dog. Bring him to me, and send a message to Snake, have her meet us here. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." "Dismissed!"

Turning to the last ANBU. "Cat, I want you to stand guard in this room, not outside, I want you bedside, anyone but myself, Eboshi-sensei, or Snake enters this room, lethal force is authorized, no questions asked." Turning to the door, "If she wakes up, please take your mask off, I fear she well be terrified of your mask. Also, Yuugao, please keep her company, she will need a friendly face to help her through this time. Read the report for full information. I will be here as soon as you send word. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Thank you, Yuugao-chan."

"My pleasure Hokage-sama." After the Hokage left, Yuugao took off her mask, letting her long purple hair fall around her pale, smooth face. Her bangs fell over her purplish-black eyes. Picking up the patients chart, she began to read. The more she read, the angrier she became, being in ANBU she had seen some terrible things, but this was atrocious, all of these injuries to anyone, let alone a four year old. One line stood out to her, this poor pitiful child had been raped by no less than 12 men, and apparently it had happened for months. _"What kind of monsters would rape a child, a four year old little girl with a burden that she shouldn't have ever gotten. Where's that list the Hokage had."_ Finding the list, she reads over it,

Yamanaka, Inotachi, Clan heads little brother.

Nara, Shikoto, Current Nara council head.

Uchiha, Genji, Elder council member.

Uchiha, Harimoto, Clan heads nephew.

Uchiha, Shusui, Council heads son.

Haruno, Sakumichi, Haruno Clan head.

Akimichi, Choubo, Clan heads father.

Yuuhi, Daichi, Clan heads husband.

Gekkou, Hayate, ex-ANBU. Tori.

Suzumaki, Juun, Council member for Civilian council.

Hyuuga, Yuuji, Hyuuga Main branch council member.

As a side note made after they left, was…

Hatake, Kakashi, ANBU Taicho, Inu.

"_Hayate, you bastard!! How could you do that to a little girl. She's a sweet, gentle happy little girl, there's no way she could be the Kyuubi. Just look at her."_ Yuugao couldn't believe some of the people that lived in this village, there blind hatred for a demon migrated to a four year old little girl, that happened to be used as a prison. They call her a monster, but they are the monsters. _"If I see you again, Hayate, I'm gonna kill you myself! That's if Anko will let me have any fun."_ She was brought out of her thoughts by a strained moan, and gasp of pain. Whipping her head around, she seen the little girl that's been unconscious since her exit from surgery, start to wake up. The pain was so immense it was plain on her face. Then the child cried out in agony. The scream was like an animal slowly dying, it tore her heart out to see her like that. So she softly hit a pressure point on her neck, to let her sleep.

"_I better let Hokage-sama know she has started to wake up."_ Looking back at the little girl wrapped up like a mummy, _"That little girl will never feel this pain ever again."_ She walked to the door and called a nurse over. "Excuse me, but I need you to call the Hokage, and have him return right away." Nodding the nurse walked back towards the nurses' station. "Thank you." _"Anko, I'm getting first dibs on Hayate, I'll make him suffer."_ She thought as she sat back down next to the now sleeping girl.

Back in the room, Naru was waking up again.

Looking around, Naru noticed she was not in the hospital like normal, but instead she was laying face down in what appeared to be a sewer, if the water was any indication. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the low light, she noticed four differently colored pipes running through the dank walls and roof of the sewer. At first she could only see the bright color of the pipes, but as her vision adjusted to the darkness, she could make out each one. The first was a bright azure blue, it was the smallest, and least numerous pipe. They were cool, but not unpleasant. The next was a bright crimson red, and was nearly three times the size of the blue pipes, and almost that many more times numerous. They were hot, almost burning.

The next was purple, and they were by far the largest pipes of the four, nearly twice as large as the red pipes, but were a pleasant warmth, very comforting and made her feel safe. There was also twice the amount of these than the red.

The last set were a a dull white, like a dimming light. These were by far the most numerous, having nearly eight times more than the purple, even though they were less in number. They felt like the purple, but softer, almost like what she imagined a mothers' embrace to be.

Before she could look any closer, she heard a faint muffled crying sound. Not sure what it was, she slowly tip toed towards it, slowly she came to a large room that at one end had a set of colossal doors, with what appeared to thousands of soft azure lines that made up an intricate design, spreading from a spiral in the center, across the doors, to the walls, then around the room, ending on a small piece of paper with the kanji for SEAL on it. Like a giant prison gate, the doors rose up and Naru couldn't make out the top of them. Following the crying, she walked up to the doors, the darkness gave way to little light, but as she neared, it got brighter. In the depths of the lighted shadows, she could make out a figure, it appeared to be a young woman, she had a brilliant shade of golden blonde hair, that from her position, pooled on the floor, soaking up the watery substance the woman was crouched down upon. She wore, a tattered, emerald and azure kimono, it looked like it had been ripped at, and the sleeves were shredded, as if an animal had tore at them. It had the remnants of an intricate design, of a dragon and fox racing around a lake opposite a giant waterfall. Her feet were bare, and bleeding, like she had walked on broken glass. The most noticeable features had to be the medium sized blood red fox ears on the top of her head, and the three large fox tails, of the same color, protruding from her tail bone.

Looking at her face again, Naru noticed the dark lines running down her face. At first she was unsure of what it was, but the closer she got the more visible the young woman face was, and it showed dark red lines, then Naru realized it was blood. The blood was coming from her eyes, as if she were crying tears of blood. Tearing her eyes away from the foxgirl, Naru noticed the images on the wall, it appeared to be a giant fox with nine tails, fighting a man atop the biggest toad she had ever seen. The small man stood in front of what had to be the scariest looking person Naru had ever seen he was partially translucent, and covered in flowing black robes. On his head he had what looked like a demon mask, with large jagged teeth, horns and soulless black eyes. He carried a humongous wakazashi, and was cutting a pearly white substance, that appeared to be being pulled out of the giant fox.

Turning to the image next to this was a small baby girl, with a weird spiral tattoo, on her stomach, in the arms of the tiny man from the last image, and having the pearly substance shoved into her stomach. The man holding her was crying, and wiping the tears that had fallen on the little girls face. As she stared at the picture she felt a sense of familiarity with the tall blonde man. He wore a long short sleeved trench coat, that was all white except the bright red flames at the bottom of his coat, he had bright cerulean blue eyes that were covered by his wild blonde locks. She finally recognized the tall man, he was the Yondaime! Why was there an image of the forth in this place? Why was there a little foxgirl laying in the middle of this place crying, and where was this place anyway? What had she been dropped into, and how was she going to get home again?

Again her thoughts were cut off by the crying coming from the huddled foxgirl, she decided to ask her what was wrong, leaning down to the frail woman, she noticed the fearful look in the girls eyes, not knowing what else to do, she pulled the woman into an embrace, and whispered that it was okay, she was safe. _"Even though I don't feel that way, I can stand to hear her cry."_ She thought to herself.

Soon, Naru had gotten the girls tears under control, and was now getting the tattered kimono righted. Finally, the woman seemed to come to her senses, and looked at Naru with a look she could not place, it seemed somewhere between guilt, fear and pity. Two of which she didn't understand, and one she hated. Pity, why should one give pity? It gained you nothing, and only brought discomfort and ill advised annoyances.

"You don't have to pity, me it is I, that should be worried about you, you hands and feet seem terribly damaged, and I think we need to get you to a hospital, if only for bandages. The infections from that could be very bad." She said in the voice that should not have been portrayed by any child, let alone one so young. The voice showed knowledge beyond the infantile four years she had.

The woman shook her head, and began slowly, "You do not know who am do you?" getting the negative answer, she continued, "Then you don't know where we are, or why am here?" Again the negative. The woman looked over the small girl before her, in this place she had none of the terrible injuries, that had caused the woman herself to breakdown as she just had. The girl looked like any other child, no worries, cares except what her mother would get for her dinner. But the truth would most likely destroy the child, she'd had beatings before, and the rapes had started in the last year, but the brutality of this was astounding, never in all her years had the fox known anything so monstrous to befall a child, demon related or otherwise. She decided to let the child know everything, and let her decide the next course of action.

"Well I guess, it's time for answers, ne?" Without a response, she continued, "First, I want you to ask each question, one at a time, and I'll answer to the best of my knowledge and ability, alright?" A nod was her only affirmation, "Good, your first question?"

"Well, where am I?" Naru asked skeptically, whenever she wanted answers, they usually came as half truths and dodging.

"Well, the simplest way to describe it, would be your mind. Everything here is your mind, and that is why you have no injuries here, the mind is a very powerful tool, and her, everything is in your control. What is your next question?"

"Why is my mind like this, all dark, smell and wet?"

"This is a reflection of your true mind, this is what you feel deep down inside. It is also in your ability to change all of this, but that is for a later time. For now it is sufficed to say, this is your mind, and it reflects everything you've suppressed behind the mask you were. So, about your next question?"

"Well the next most prevalent question, I think, is who you are?"

"This is a hard and yet laughably simple question to answer. I am Matsumoto, Yukiko. The last Queen of the Nine Courts, Crimson Queen of the Yoko. Put more simply, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, nine-tailed demon fox."

"So, you're the Kyuubi, the fox that attacked the village four years ago? The same fox that the Yondaime had killed? That Kyuubi?"

"Yes, the same."

What followed was not expected to the queen of the foxes, the blonde girl before her laughed, an unsettling laugh. One that is not normally heard from a child. It was cold and hollow, lifeless.

"So, that is why I am attacked, they think I am you, or your new avatar, you reincarnated, that sort of thing. Well, it does make some morbid sense, they think I am you. Well for the next question, I don't think I need to ask but I planned to, why are you here?"

"The Yondaime used a sealing jutsu to put me here, to lock my mind, soul and all of my power into a human vessel, so that I may never again threaten the village that scorned you."

"Alright, I can see that," she seemed to take it well, like she expected it to be true, "Next is why were you crying just now?"

"I think that should be left until last okay, but I will answer it before you leave here, I Promise."

"Very well, can I ask why you attacked the village?"

"I believe this is something you have a right to know, seeing as I am the reason you have been tormented so." She started, she seemed it hesitant, but honestly Naru could understand it. It was probably not her most brilliantly shining moment. "First, I would ask that you wait until I am completely finished explaining it, before you ask your questions, then I'll answer whatever you ask." The woman took, what Naru assumed, to be a calming breath, then began, "I attacked for one reason, and one only. I wanted revenge."

She paused to see if Naru would ask anything, getting no interruption, she continued. "The attack was retribution for failing to fulfill a demonic contract. I made a deal with Hyuuga, Madara. A branch member of the Hyuuga clan, who wanted freedom from the caged bird seal that they wear. So I granted him what he wished. But to accomplish this, I needed to change his Kekkei Genkai, and thus was born the Uchiha Clan. I used my demon power to mutate his Byakugan, into the Sharingan, but in return the clan must give me one child, whenever I request it, six years ago, I requested a child, one Uchiha, Itachi. He showed great promise, and I wanted him he was to be the mate of my kit." After mentioning the kit, the fox-woman, paused as a flash of pain crossed her face. But as fast as it came it was gone, and she continued. "I gave them 5 years to raise the child, then I would come for him. The day came when I was to retrieve the promised child, but when I came they turned me away, and said that the contract was made for the past, and they would no longer honor it. So I told them they had one more year to give me the child, or I would fulfill my end of the contract, which stated, if the contract was broken, I would slaughter the entire clan, whipping my gift from the earth. Around the time I was to return, I had left my den to hunt, when I returned, I found all of my kits slaughtered, and the only body was of a shinobi from this village, the forehead protector was of the leaf village. The body was not an Uchiha. So I assumed that your village had sent ninjas to kill me and mine. I left my den and headed straight for this village, apparently the Yondaime had no knowledge of the contract or, he did but wanted to protect his village anyway, so he sent out wave after wave of shinobi to stop me, but I am not the Kyuubi just because of my tails, it is because I am the most powerful demon in all the realms. There are only two people stronger than me, and that would be Kami and the Shinigami. So a thousand humans, is little more than a chore, but alas, the fourth was smarter than I had given credit for, he summoned the Shinigami, one of the only ones stronger than me, to seal me in your stomach. As far as I can tell, I have been bonded, only body and soul. I think that the Hokage wished for your soul the purest soul on the earth that day to 'cleanse' the evil from my own. The evil being my rage, it was powerful and foul, not what you felt here, but anger increased its potency. And made it unbearable to the weaker souls on the battlefield and beyond." Stopping for a moment, she looked at Naru, who seemed to be enthralled with her words.

Continuing, "I want to let you know, contrary to the belief of most of your village, I do not want to corrupt your mind or steal your body for revenge. That is not what I want. Now, do you have anything to ask about what I just told you?"

"No, I can understand why you did it, and before you start with the 'It's my fault your life sucks' and all that remember, if it wasn't for your chakra and the fact that you are in me, I think I would have been dead, And I feel I must do this next thing." Getting down on her knees, and touching her head to the watery floor, she said, "I'm sorry for what my village has done to you. I know you are sorry for what you did, and I am sorry about what you had to go through, I don't know what I could do to make you better, but I promise I'll do anything, okay?"

Nodding, Yukiko looked back at the child in front of her, she should not have the wisdom that she has, and it almost brought her tears again, with everything that she had endured, Naru had still forgiven her, the queen of the demons, the sole reason for her pain. She had said nothing before now mattered, and they would live each day forward. Yukiko came up with an idea that could change their lives for the better, "Naru, there is nothing for you to ask to be forgiven for, and there is only one thing that I ask of you. I would ask that you let me care for you as I would my Musume. You don't have to answer now, but if you ever want to call me Okaa, I would love that."

"I would be happy to have a mommy!!" Naru squealed. "Then, I can tell you everything, and we can laugh and play, and be a family!!"

The smile on the little girls face, brought the fox demon to tears, she scooped up the little girl and hugged her to her chest, "Then I'll call you Musume."

Holding the young girl to her chest she realized that she still needed to tel her about the injuries she had suffered, and a frown formed on her face, _"How am I gonna tell her she'll never have children?"_ She was brought out of her thought by Naru's call,

"Okaa, what's wrong?"

"Naru-cha, I need to tell you about what's going on outside, you still in the hospital, and the injuries are serious…"

**Sorry to cut it off there, but I want to have the next set of events on the same page, and I don't want a 8000 word chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

ANNOUNCEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHOULD NARU HAVE A BLOODLINE

Yes

No

IF SO WHICH ONE?

Sharingan

Rinnengan

Or

One of my own creation

Chiyobu Tsubasa (Blood Call Wings)

This is similar to Kimimaru's bloodline, but deals with the blood as the name suggests.

The user can create a myriad of objects including but not limited to wings, swords, kunai and shuriken.

It can also be used in pre-existing jutsus, like Chiton: Chiryiuudan (Blood style: Blood Dragon Projectile)

**Vote will only be open until October 1****st**** then the the story will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodline Poll Results-**

**Yes- 46**

No- 6

**Chitobu Tsubasa 38**

Sharingan 3

Rinnengan 5

**Chitobu Tsubasa wins it, I'll give a full explanation for those who want to read it on my profile.**

**Also, Naru will not be an official Shinobi, she'll know how to fight, but she'll never be a Shinobi.**

**~SeikoRin**

**Through the Pain**

Fem Naru X Harem (Kurenai X Anko X Yuugao X Shizune)

------------ Last Time --------------

_Holding the young girl to her chest she realized that she still needed to tell her about the injuries she had suffered, and a frown formed on her face, "How am I gonna tell her she'll never have children?" She was brought out of her thought by Naru's call, _

"_Okaa, what's wrong?"_

"_Naru-chan, I need to tell you about what's going on outside, you still in the hospital, and the injuries are serious…"_

--------------Now ------------------

"Kaa-san, how serious? I'm not gonna die am I?" the little girl was almost hyperventilating.

"No, Naru-chan, but some things are worse than that." the pained expression on her new Okaa's face was starting to worry her. "Naru-chan, the injuries to your body were, for lack of a better term, extensive. And I could not heal all of them." At this point Kyuubi started to sob. Naru pulled her into a hug, and let her cry.

All the while waiting for her to pull herself together, Naru knew something was wrong and it was really scaring her, the way her Okaa was acting.

After another fifteen minutes, Yukiko got her tears under control. "Naru-chan, I'm sorry, but when they raped you, they did more than that, they carved you reproductive organs, (sob) Naru-chan I'm (sob) so sorry, but you'll never have children." Then Kyuubi let out a strangled sob, and pulled Naru into her chest.

Naru sat there, staring into space, she couldn't be a mommy? She would never have and one calling her Okaa, and never get to watch them grow up? Finally after a frozen eternity she started sobbing, uncontrollably, pulling her Okaa into a hug with all the strength in her body, fighting, wishing that this was a dream, _"No wake up Naru-chan!! Wake up, WAKE UP!! __**WAKE UP!!!"**_ she screamed to herself, but nothing, she didn't wake up.

Finally she broke, everything stopped, her heart, her breath, time everything. She fell limp in Yukiko's arms, lost in a dead faint.

Yukiko noticed this and started to shake the small girl, getting no reaction, she was becoming more worried, slowly she pushed some of her chakra into the unmoving girl. Naru's body started to move, and slowly her eyes opened. "Kaa-chan, w..why?" the little girl started sobbing again. "Why can't you fix it?"

"The knives the used were coated in a poison and infused with chakra. Whoever did this was a medical specialist, or at least equivalent. I tried everything I could think of, but the organs are dead, no injured, but dead. I'm so sorry, Naru-chan."

"No, Okaa, it's not your fault that they can't see me behind you." Then Naru stands up and looks around she sees how dark and dreary her mind is, "Okaa-chan, can I change things in here, in my mind?"

"Yes, Naru-chan, just think of it and it will be real." She watched Naru close her eyes and then scrunch in concentration, slowly the walls began to fade, the water that sat on the floor, vanished and soon so did the floor. Then everything flashed white causing Yukiko to close her eyes. Soon the light faded, and Yukiko opened her eyes to see a lush green forest in a semicircle around her, in front of her was a huge lake and waterfall. To the left of the Crystal clear lake was a modest two story house. It was natural wood, with a wraparound porch, it was traditional Japanese style with a sloped roof and sliding doors. The moon shown high in the sky, and the stars littered the bluish-black sky. The last thing she noticed was there were no more bars, just a simple tattoo around her neck with the kanji for seal in the middle. She was so happy she tackled Naru to the ground and hugged her, crying 'thank you' over and over again.

"No, Thank You Kaa-chan, for everything and for caring about me." She smiled warmly at her new Kaa-chan, "so what's next? Where do we go from here?"

"I'm gonna train you, so nothing like this will ever happen again, that I swear!" Yukiko said while looking directly into Naru's eyes, "I promise you'll never have to feel that again." The tears forced themselves out of her eyes again. Seeing this Naru moved her face up and smiled before wiping the tears away.

"I know Kaa-chan, I now." Sitting together again, Yukiko started to rock back and forth, "Naru I have some more things to talk to you about, it has to do with your training, so listen carefully, Kay?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan."

"Good Now first I have to tell you about your Kekkei Genkai." Seeing the girls confused face, "It is an ability or trait, that you are born with, but sometimes takes a long time to unlock." The explanation was answered by a slight nod.

"Alright, first thing is I need to unlock it, so you can use it, just be careful not to show it to too many people, I recommend the old man, and whoever is out there with him right now." Naru nodded, so Yukiko continued, "I don't know what it does exactly but I can tell you that it involved your molding your blood. Just ask the old man there might be something written down around there for you to look at." Naru nodded again, showing she understood. "Any questions before we continue?"

"Umm, you said someone's out there with Jiji?"

"Yes, There are three woman, one she plum colored hair and a large tan trench coat, another has wavy black hair and what looks like white bandages under a green vest, and the last one had royal purple hair and black ANBU clothes." She looked back at Naru, "it looks like they're all worried about you, you'll wake up after the last thing we need to chat about. 'kay?"

"Sure Kaa-chan!" Naru smiled happily.

"I just wanna let you know that if you ever want to talk to me all you have to do is think what you want to say and I'll hear you, that way we can talk without people thinking you're crazy. Now it's time to wake up, all the pain should be gone now." She pulled Naru into a hug and whispered, "Just be careful and I'll try my best to help you along the way. I love Naru-chan."

"Alright, Okaa-chan, I love you too." She said before Yukiko pushed her out of her mind.

"_I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."_ She thought to herself as she started pushing her chakra into the dull gray pond, in between a large blue one and even larger red one.

-----------------Hospital-----------------------

"… ink…. e's……. wakin……up" Naru heard as she started to wake up, opening her eyes she saw four figures standing around her, as her vision cleared she could make out the Hokage, and then she notice the other people that her new Okaa told her about.

"Hey, Jiji, who are they?" she said pointing to the three women next to him? "They're really pretty." The older women smiled at her, she could see a little flush on the girl dressed in black.

"Morning Naru-chan, how are you?" The Hokage smiled down at her, she could tell it was forced, to make her happy. "Well Naru, this in Anko Mitarashi," he pointed to the woman with plum colored hair, put up in a spiky ponytail. Naru looked over her and notice she was wearing fishnet under a mini skirt and trench coat. She eyes where a golden hazel color. The woman smiled and wave, "Hey kiddo."

The Hokage pointed to the woman next to her, she had charcoal black hair and the most beautiful ruby red eyes she'd ever seen, even her Kaa-chan's paled in comparison. She wore white wrapping over a red three quarter sleeve shirt. She wore a pair of mid thigh length black shorts and shinobi sandals. To top it off she had a green chunin vest over the top. "This is Kurenai Yuuhi." Again the woman in question smiled and wave, "Hello Naru-chan."

Naru smiled back and said, "You have really pretty eyes, Kurenai-chan!" she smiled as the woman blushed again.

"and this is Yuugao Uzuki." The Hokage pointed to the woman sitting next to her bed. She wore full ANBU style gear, minus the sword that Naru had seen many of the wear. She thing she notices most was how the woman's deep purple eyes contrasted with the very pale skin of her face. Naru couldn't help but think how pretty she was and blurted it out, "Wow, you're beautiful!" she instantly covered her mouth as she realized she said it out loud. Seeing the lady blush she thought maybe she was feeling uncomfortable so she quickly went to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't me to make you upset."

The woman finally got her blush under control and smiled, "It wasn't that, don't worry, thank you for the compliment, Naru-chan." Smiling again Naru looked back at the old Hokage, her smile falling. She thought about what the Yukiko had told her, then look him in the eyes, "So Jiji, when where you gonna tell me about Yukiko-Kaa-chan being sealed in me?"

The Hokage dropped his pipe, and looked at her, "Naru how did you find out?"_"Kaa-chan?"_ he thought.

"When I was asleep I somehow found her, she told me about my injuries," in a hollowed voice causing the aging shinobi grimaced, "She also told me about the attack and everything that started it. She said she's gonna help me get strong enough to protect myself, and not let the bad men get me again. She also asked to be my mommy." She looked him, "I guess I don't get to be a mommy now." As she said this tears started falling from her eyes, she seemed not to notice.

"Naru, I'm so sorry." The old man took a step towards her and reached out his hand. She flinched away from his hand, and pulled a pillow in front of herself as a guard from his hand. A look of pure agony crossed his face and then he looked towards the women in the room. "Well, Naru I want to tell you that I have been able to talk the orphanage into letting you stay there…"

"NO!" Naru cut him off. The tears still falling, "Not again."

Yuugao looked at the young girl, she knew she'd be in for a fight, but the girl needed a safe home, a place she wasn't afraid to go back, too. "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt Naru-chan."

Naru looked on hopefully, she didn't know why but she felt she could trust these ladies.

"Yuugao, you know what that entails don't you? You'd have to give up ANBU, if you wanted to still be a ninja, you'd have to work at the academy."

Nodding, Yuugao looked at Naru, then back at the Hokage, "I know Hokage-sama, and I think I'll retire. I have enough from my A and S ranked missions, along with what my parents left me, I don't have to work at all. Plus I think Naru will need as much as I can give her."

"Alright, I'll grant it if Naru wants to…" He looked at the bandaged girl in the hospital bed.

"_What do you think Kaa-chan?"_

"_**Naru, I think it would be good, she is trust worthy and seems to actually care for your well being. Give her a chance, I think she'll be the things out there that I cannot be in here."**_

"_Alright Kaa-chan."_

Naru looked at the woman, and smiled, "I would like that very much." She looked at the other women, first Kurenai, then Anko. When she looked at Anko a faint smell hit her nose. _"Where do I know that from?"_ Getting up from the pillows Naru crawled towards the Tokubetsu Jonin. She stood up a little wobbly, and fell forward, just as she was about to fall off the bed, Anko caught her.

Looking at Anko, Naru smiled again, then the smell was there again, so she started sniffing Anko.

For Anko's part she was a little uncomfortable, but let the young girl continue. Watching from the side, the other occupants of the room, tried to stifle giggle at Anko's situation.

After a couple minutes, Naru looked her in the eyes again, smiled her biggest smile of the day, a real smile, and then screamed, "Hebi-nee-chan!!!"

The Hokage again lost his pipe to the floor, and Anko smiled back at her, "So you remember me, huh?"

Furiously nodding her head, "Yep, Hebi-nee-chan! But why haven't I seen you, you promised to go out for danjo again." The snake mistress, smiled sadly, she remembered that day, she had found Naru trying to scrounge some food out of a trash can. So she went a bought some dango and shared it with her, while they watched the sunset from the Hokage Monument.

"Sorry, Naru, but the Hokage has had me on a lot of missions lately, I haven't had time, but when you get out of here, I promise, I'll buy some and we can share it again, okay? And it's Dango, not danjo"

"Okay." The girl smiled. Again she thought back to what Yukiko had talked to her about and what the sewers looked like when she got there. She realized that the more she thought about it she didn't want to fight, just live, and be safe, maybe she could grow up away from the fighting, and just protect what she held dear to herself.

"_Kaa-chan, would you be mad if I didn't want to be a ninja? Would it be alright just to be happy?"_

"_**Of course it's okay, I don't want you to fight if you don't want to, it is your choice what you do with the skills you gain from me and Yuugao-chan. Just talk to everyone about it, and follow through with your choice."**_

"_Thanks, Okaa-chan, I'll tell them right now, and settle everything before I leave here."_

"Jiji, I don't wanna be a shinobi anymore." She said looking down at the mattress. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Sarutobi looked at her and nodded, "It's alright Naru-chan, you don't have to do anything, alright. But are you sure you don't want to be one, I know you use to talk about taking this old' hat from me someday."

"Yeah, Jiji, I know but, I don't wanna fight anymore, I just want to be strong enough to protect what is important to me, like you and kaa-chan." Then she looked at Yuugao, "and Yuugao-nee-chan and Hebi-nee-chan too!"

"Alright Naru-chan, I'll put the paper work for the adoption thru," he noticed Anko look away from the group, and remembered all the times she had tried to adopt the little blonde girl, "Yuugao, I have a stipulation to add to your adoption of Naru. Well a few actually. First we need to move to my office, so I'll call in Eboshi to check up on her, and make sure she can travel." He said walking to the door, and calling Eboshi. A few moments later Eboshi walked in, "Hey, kiddo, let me have a look at you."

Naru sat up straight on the bed and let the aged medic to go to work. After a couple minutes, Eboshi stepped back and smiled, "Looks like everything is good to go, just try and relax for the next couple of days, to a week, just to insure your muscles are healed fully. Here you go kiddo." She pulled out a red lollipop and handed it to the smiling girl.

"Thanks Eboshi-obaa-chan!!."


End file.
